


The Long Way Down (In the Infernal Elevator)

by augopher, captaintinymite (augopher)



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompt Event March 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hell, Demons, Elevators, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/augopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/captaintinymite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a long elevator ride to work down to the Eighth Level of hell. He's miserable, lonely, and sick with heartache that will never heal. Until one day, someone important from his life shows up with a new suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Down (In the Infernal Elevator)

**Author's Note:**

> For my Dialogue Prompt Event:
> 
> Prompt sent in by Feedback Phantom. "Excuse me, what level of hell is this?

 

 

“Excuse me, what level of hell is this?” Derek looked up from his newspaper to see a man join him in the elevator.

The route attendant, Astaroth, tapped his finger on the display. “Level one: Limbo. First day?” He asked, turning the crank to close the gate.

The man scratched his brow, and Derek tried hard not to get caught staring.  _Such a pretty suit._ He kept his thoughts to himself, but those eyes. There was something about them that seemed so familiar, reminded him of home.  _No, stop. You can’t allow yourself to think about him. He’s been gone too long. The odds of seeing him again are just- Don’t do it, Derek._  He rubbed the black circle around his fourth finger, the one burned into his skin so many years ago as was tradition. The mark followed him with each new suit. With a sigh, he pulled himself out of his thoughts, longing for the days when his life held joy, but that had cruelly been ripped away from him. Orders were orders after all, and the mission could not be ignored

“No, I’ve just been topside for a long while. I really love what the Big Guy has done with the place.”

“Oh yes,” Astaroth’s eyes lit up, “Boss Man hired professional designers and decorators. I just love all the plush velvet. It’s even fireproof if you can believe it.”

"Fireproof really? That’s...that’s impressive.”

“A plane crash wiped out a whole design firm, and half of them...well, as you can tell, they ended up here. Heaven’s loss, if you ask me. Randy down in Level Four is really quite a lovely person. He’s seeing Lucrezia from Level Two.”

The man took a sip from his coffee cup, the side of which was emblazoned with the Cherufe logo, Hell’s most popular chain of coffee shops. “Lucrezia? Borgia? Huh. How’s she doing? Haven’t talked to her in ages.”

“Trying to start a union believe it or not. What level can I take you to?”

“Level Seven, Middle Ring if you would.”

Derek continued to read from his copy of the daily Cerberus Tribune while the two men bantered. He, too, like the man in the exquisitely made suit, had a long way down today, all the way to Bolgia Nine on Level Eight. His commute usually took three hours.

Well at least the car was spacious with plenty of comfortable seating. He only made the trip twice a week, choosing to rent an apartment near the office for the work week. It was nowhere near as nice as the house he owned in Asphodel Meadows, but saved him six hours of travel everyday.

The seat next to him depressed as the man sat down next to him. “Good Morning, and may I say, fantastic meat suit.” He whistled. “The things I could do with it.”

As if it were possible in the scorching heat, Derek felt his cheeks flame at the sound of his cheerful but suggestive voice. Only someone who’d been above ground for a long time had that much brightness in their voice. Though, there was a time, Derek supposed, that his voice had that spark of hope.

"Thanks, I’m quite fond of it myself.”

“I haven’t been down here in ages. I’ve been lucky with my suits, finding new ones pretty easy. This one here,” he tapped to his chest, “tried some sort of magical sacrifice to save his father from a dark druid. Sucker thought drowning himself was the answer. So, I have a nice suit taken in its prime. Seventeen or eighteen years old. I’ll get plenty of wear out of it. Before that, let’s see, I was a sailor. Then an advertising executive. Pretty sure there was a high school teacher in there are some point.” He extended his hand to shake Derek’s. “Stanisław, the infamous Topielec, but everyone calls me-"

Derek felt his eyes grow damp, and they widened with hope as he cut off the man’s words before he could finish. “Stiles?”

“I’m sorry; have we met?” He smirked.

“It’s Derek.”

“Oh my Satan.” Shocked, Stiles seemed hesitant to touch him, as if unsure if he was real. “ It’s been so long.” His voice broke.

“Fifteen years. Way too long.” Derek intertwined their fingers.

“You been down here long?”

“I was just topside for a couple months shopping. My last suit, well, let’s just say it wasn’t pretty.”

“What happened to this one?”

“Sacrificed to some Aztec god by a vengeful ex. Twenty-three year old suit.” Derek scooted over on the seat so that their legs touched. He’d been devastated when Stiles was sent on a soul acquiring mission all those years ago.

For all the chaos they caused, Demons got a bad rap. Literature never talked about their day-to-day lives. They went to school, had mundane jobs in the underworld. Fell in love, committed their lives to each other, had little demon babies. Fifteen years ago, the love of his very long life was sent topside and never returned.

Once a year he’d been issued a Surface Pass, and he used every minute of that week trying to find Stiles. A week was never long enough, and Derek longed to be given a mission, objective,  _anything_  that would keep him in the sunlight for an extended period of time. With everything he had, he longed to find him.

Stiles leaned into him to nuzzle at his neck, kissing the hinge of his jaw. His fingers clutched at the fabric of Derek’s jacket. “It’s been far too long. They kept telling me to trade in suits, that I had keep making deals, and all I wanted was to come back down here. I thought about you every day.”

Derek took Stiles’ face in his hands. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

Stiles nodded, covering Derek’s hands with his own. “I know.”

For all the days the elevator commute took ages, today, the time sped by, and soon the bell chimed signalling Stiles’ destination on Level Seven’s Middle Ring. 

“That’s me.”

Derek took the pen from his messenger bag and scribbled something on a corner of his newspaper, tearing off the strip of paper. “I rent a place down in Bolgia Nine. That’s the address and the code to the lock. I don’t care what time you’re done today...I just-”

“You sold our house?” He looked hurt. “How cou-”

“I’d never do that. We’ve had that for, what is it now? Two hundred years? No, I just stay near work during the week. Shorter commute.”

Stiles tucked the paper safely into the breast pocket of his shirt, stood, and kissed his forehead. “I’ve missed you so much, D. See you later.” He dipped his mouth near Derek’s ear. “No matter what I needed to do, I always loved you, always will. I hope you know that.”

Derek gave him a soft smile. “Never doubted you.”

Reluctantly, Stiles pulled away from him, keeping contact with Derek’s hand until he couldn’t any longer. “Have a fun day of hacking souls to bits. See you tonight.”

Derek mouthed an ‘I Love You’ to him and tried to ignore the little smirk Astaroth shot him as he restarted the elevator on the long way down.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit on tumblr if you feel so inclined. captaintinymite.tumblr.com


End file.
